Pria Terhormat
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Aku tahu posisiku saat ini. Semua ini adalah takdir hidup yang kupilih. Aku ingin hidup seperti yang kuinginkan. Semua harus sesuai dengan keinginanku... [2700]


_Aku tahu posisiku saat ini. Semua ini adalah takdir hidup yang kupilih. Aku ingin hidup seperti yang kuinginkan. Semua harus sesuai dengan keinginanku..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **Pria Terhormat**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **2700**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Kozato Enma**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Life, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **AR**

 **Deathfic**

 **Yaoi**

 **Lime**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Aku kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat aku dilahirkan. Sudah 20 tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan tempat yang penuh kenangan ini. Tempat aku memulai segalanya. Sebuah kehidupan yang berlumur dosa sepenuhnya.

Aku menyeberang ke sebuah benua yang lebih menjanjikan. Sebuah negara yang memiliki reputasi yang lebih baik dari negaraku sendiri. Di tempat itu aku mulai dikenal. Tak ada yang tak mengenal Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pemimpin dari sebuah Mafia-gangster. Yang terkenal akan cara barunya dalam membangun sebuah Famiglia.

Ambisiku adalah menghapus Famiglia lama dan membangun Famiglia baru dengan tanpa cara kekerasan yang terkesan kuno. Tak diperlukan baku tembak di dalamnya. Hanya cukup dengan sebuah cara "Halus" yang tetap berbahaya.

Namun petualanganku terkendala oleh seorang jaksa khusus yang sudah lama mengincarku. Menurutku dia sangatlah "Ceroboh". Dan kini aku diasingkan ke negaraku sendiri. Italia. Namun keahlianku dalam "Bisnis" Famiglia ini takkan terhenti begitu saja. Aku masih bisa melebarkan sayap di negeri ini.

Dari kehidupan yang sudah kulalui, aku pernah mengenal seorang wanita yang pernah mengisi kekosonganku. Dia wanita yang hebat. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu. Masa lalu yang tak perlu kuungkit. Kini saatnya untuk bangkit. Bukan demi rasa yang telah hilang. Melainkan demi ego dalam hidupku.

Dua puluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Banyak perubahan. Mata dan kakiku disuguhi keasingan. Aku sempat menyesalinya. Aku pernah meninggalkan tempat seindah ini.

Bar di pinggir jalan menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Selain untuk menikmati secangkir kopi, banyak pula yang memanfaatkannya untuk sarapan bersama teman, keluarga, dan bahkan teman spesial.

Tempat ini selalu hidup. Tak seperti di Amerika yang tentunya memiliki kebudayaan yang cukup berbeda. Memang ada beberapa tempat yang menyuguhkan suasana tempat kelahiranku. Tapi jauh berbeda dengan yang asli. Yang selalu dikelilingi mereka yang pribumi.

Mungkin banyak yang mengira aku ini hanyalah seorang Asia yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka salah. Di dalam tubuhku mengalir darah Italia. Darah dari seorang yang sama menjajahi kehidupan sepertiku. Darah dari Famiglia.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan semua ini. Aku adalah "Pemimpin Murni" dari kejahatan. Sejak duduk di bangku sekolah, aku sudah memimpin sebuah geng. Kepemimpinanku memang patut diperhitungkan. Banyak dari mereka yang ada di luar sana tak menyukaiku. Tak masalah. Aku bisa bertindak lebih dulu dari mereka.

Sekarang ini aku takkan mengungkit kehidupan yang kuprioritaskan. Karna tepat di depan mataku kini ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku. Teman lamaku dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Kozato Enma.

"Tsuna, kau benar-benar kembali."

Enma yang kukenal kini sudah berubah. Tak ada plester luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kuakui, sekarang dia lebih menarik.

"Aku pun tak memercayai ini, Enma. Aku kembali ke sini." Kami saling bertukar peluk. Budaya yang sudah terun-temurun di negara kami.

"Aku sangat senang, Tsuna."

Senyumannya tak berubah. Masih terkesan manis. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap hangat.

Yang perlu kalian tahu, Kozato Enma pun memiliki darah Famiglia. Hanya saja dia memilih jalannya sendiri tak seperti diriku. Bisa dibilang dia masih bersih. Ada beberapa hal yang diketahuinya tentang diriku.

Ketika masih sekolah dulu, Enma sempat membantuku. Dialah yang selalu menutupi kesalahan yang kubuat. Dan aku tahu. Dia memendam rasa padaku. Tapi aku tak memedulikannya. Karna saat itu bukan waktu yang tepat.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsuna, aku dengar kau sudah menikah. Apa itu benar?" tanya Enma yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya kabar angin, Enma," kata Tsuna membenarkan.

"Begitu ya? Aku kira benar." Enma tertawa pelan dengan rasa malu. Tapi ada rasa lega di dalamnya. "Aku tak mengganggumu, kan, Tsuna?"

"Tentu tidak, Enma. Aku memang sedang ingin menghirup udara segar."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," senyum. "Kali ini aku yang bayar, pesan kopi kesukaanmu, Tsuna."

Tsuna mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati." Tak baik juga menolak teman baik.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Saat aku mendengar kabar kepulangannya, membuatku sangat senang. Sudah lama aku tak berbicara dengannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia orang yang kusukai.

Aku memang tak begitu mengenalnya. Tapi membuatku rela melakukan apa pun untuk melindunginya. Semua hal yang ada padanya sangat memesona. Jujur, setiap hari aku selalu memikirkannya. Kepemimpinannya membuatku terbuai di dalam jalannya.

Keramahannya pun membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Tapi perasaanku tak pernah tersampaikan. Hingga aku mendengar kabar pernikahannya yang dilakukan diam-diam. Apa aku bodoh tetap berharap padanya? Aku tak tahu.

Bagiku, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas. Aku bisa melihatnya kembali. Benar saja. Semua kerinduanku sirna saat kumenatap sosoknya. Sekarang dia bertubuh tinggi dan gagah. Padahal tubuh kami dulu sama kecilnya. Justru akulah yang lebih berisi. Tapi sekarang kami berkebalikan.

Paras Asia-nya yang semakin rupawan itu langsung membuat jantungku berdebar hebat. Aku telah dibuat jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama.

Aku, Kozato Enma sama seperti dia. Seorang yang memiliki darah Famiglia. Namun aku mundur dan hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Aku bersumpah bukan karna aku takut. Tapi aku tak nyaman dengan kehidupan Famiglia-ku sendiri.

Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka ini sebelumnya. Tsuna sendiri yang memberitahu tentang kepulangannya dan mengajakku untuk bertemu. Aku langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Sudah kukatakan. Apa pun... Asal demi Tsuna seorang. Aku benar-benar rela untuknya. Meski dia tak menganggapku, aku akan tetap memberikan tubuh ini padanya. Meski hanya demi kepuasannya semata, aku akan merelakannya. Karna yang terpenting bagiku adalah bisa berdiri bersamanya. Melangkah di sampingnya. Menatap jalan yang sama. Menggenggam kehidupan yang sama.

Aku takkan menyesali apa pun. Kematian pun akan kujemput. Kupastikan itu.

Baru aku menyadarinya. Apakah Tsuna membuat jalan untukku? Dia menyadari semua perasaanku yang selama ini terpendam? Jika benar... Aku ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku yang tak terbendung.

••••••••o0o••••••••

"Kau lebih terlihat berbeda, Enma," puji Tsuna setelah menyesap Cappuccino-nya. Mereka bertemu lumayan pagi. Masih ada waktu sebelum pukul sebelas siang.

"E, eh!?" Enma mati-matian menahan sikap kekanakannya. Wajahnya tak begitu merah. Tapi rona itu tetap manis.

"Manis." Tsuna kembali menyesap Cappuccino-nya. Espresso dengan susu dan buih.

Enma tak mengatakan apa pun. Telinganya masih berjalan dengan semestinya. Tapi kata itu...

"Enma?"

"E, eh!? I, iya...?" Enma cepat-cepat meminum kopinya dan tertawa canggung. "A, apa?"

Tsuna tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Tapi kau tak berubah, ya, Enma?" Tsuna tersenyum tipis pada Enma.

Enma berdeham dan menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya tak seperti yang terlihat." Enma menatap lurus mata Tsuna. Mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. "Kau tau sendiri, aku kemari bukan karna keinginanku sendiri, Enma."

Enma mengangguk, membenarkan. Enma tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku pun menemuimu bukan karna hal lain. Aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Enma mengangguk kembali. Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Tsuna. "Anoo, Tsuna..."

"Katakan saja, Enma."

"Wanita itu... Dia... Umh..." Enma bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku sudah tak punya hubungan lagi dengannya," kata Tsuna cepat. Enma ternyata masih memendam rasa yang sama. Sangat terlihat jelas.

Enma menatap tak percaya. "La, lalu...?" Meskipun Enma benci mengakuinya, mereka memang sangat cocok.

Tsuna kembali tersenyum. "Aku bertemu denganmu bukan untuk membahas masalah itu, Enma. Aku kemari untuk membicarakan tentangmu."

"A, aku?" Enma tertegun. Matanya melirik sekitar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain?"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Aku mau."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Sudah lama sekali, ya?" Enma melangkah bersama orang yang disukainya, Tsuna. Kakinya berjalan di jalan setapak yang menuju taman kota.

"Benar." Suasana kota yang sangat dirindukannya. Ramai dan penuh warna. Seniman jalanan pun menjadi bumbu tersendiri untuk para turis. Jangan lupakan keberadaan keduanya. Mereka tengah berada di Perugia. Kota para pelajar.

"Dulu kita sering kemari." Enma masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Tsuna pun sama. Masih segar dalam ingatannya. Tak ada yang berubah.

"Tunggu." Tsuna menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat ada yang berubah. "Bukankah itu..."

"Bar yang sering kita kunjungi. Sekarang menjadi toko antik," jelas Enma. Tetap saja ada yang berubah biarpun sedikit.

Perugia adalah ibu kota wilayah Umbria di Italia tengah. Kota ini terletak di atas bukit yang menghadap ke lembah sungai Tiber dan merupakan salah satu dari dua kota di Italia yang memiliki universitas khusus untuk orang asing. Suasananya sangat hidup, khas kota pelajar. Banyak acara menarik yang diselenggarakan setiap tahunnya.

"Tsuna, kau melewatkan Festival Musik Jazz Umbria," kata Enma menyayangkan.

"Tapi masih ada Festival Cokelat Eurochocolate, bukan?"

"Sebenarnya itu yang paling kutunggu. Kau akan datang?"

Tsuna mengangguk, "tentu." Kakinya kembali melangkah. "Aku takkan melewatkannya."

Enma kembali mengikuti Tsuna. Berjalan di sampingnya. Tinggi badan mereka terlihat sangat jelas berbeda. "Tsuna, tadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, itu..." Tsuna tampak berpikir. Sekilas, Tsuna melirik Enma dengan ekor matanya. "Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa dan tahu kehidupan masing-masing." Tsuna memberi jeda di sana. Menoleh, menatap Enma sejenak. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini."

Sudah Enma sangka. Tsuna sudah menyadarinya. "Umh, apa aku masih boleh mengharapkannya?" tanya Enma seraya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap dengan penuh kecemasan.

Tsuna yang ada sedikit di depannya berhenti dan memutar badannya menghadap Enma. "Apa kau berpikir aku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan saja?"

Enma menggeleng pelan. "Apa pun itu, aku akan tetap menyukaimu, Tsuna," senyum. Kalimat itu telah diungkapkannya. "Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Tak berubah sedikit pun. "Kalau begitu... Aku tak perlu ragu padamu."

"Tsuna..."

Enma merengkuh tubuh jangkung itu erat. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang. Tak dipedulikannya. Mereka bukan pasangan baru di sana.

"Satu hal Enma. Satu hal..."

"..."

"Percayalah padaku."

Anggukan kecil diperlihatkan Enma. Tubuh itu dipeluknya erat. Rasanya sangat jauh berbeda. Saat memeluk wanita itu dan Enma...

"Aku tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Kau benar-benar yakin, Enma?" Dua bola mata merah khas itu ditatapnya lekat.

"Aku yakin." Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun di sana. "Tsuna..." Enma yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Bibir ini, bibir yang ingin dirasakannya sejak dulu.

Pinggang ramping Enma tengah dipeluknya. Lebih indah dari pinggang seorang wanita. Ciuman itu kini berbalas. Bibirnya manis. Tsuna menyukainya.

Semakin lama, keduanya semakin terbawa suasana. Tak ada rasa hambar. Bahkan mereka pun sudah tak ragu untuk satu sama lain.

"Enma..." panggilnya setengah berbisik. Aroma shampo yang digunakan oleh Enma tercium sangat jelas. Dikecupinya leher Enma yang sengaja diberikan oleh Enma sendiri.

"Ngh..." Sentuhan... Enma menginginkan sentuhan dari Tsuna. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua bahu Tsuna dengan penuh gairah.

Hisapan kecil diberikan oleh Tsuna pada leher Enma. Kemudian mengecupnya kembali, berganti menjadi gigitan. Gigitan yang menciptakan sebuah tanda kepemilikan.

Dalam balutan rasa nikmat yang tengah dirasakannya, Enma tersenyum. Akhirnya, Tsuna melakukannya... "Nhh..." Semakin lama, Enma semakin terbuai meski hanya dengan sentuhan kecil.

"Tsuna..."

Telinganya cukup termanjakan oleh suara halus nan menggairahkan itu. Membuat Tsuna ingin melakukan lebih dan lebih.

"Enma..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsuna... Boleh kutahu alasan itu?"

"Kemarilah." Tsuna menarik pinggang Enma mendekat. Membuat tubuh itu jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Tsuna..." Kekasihnya ini cukup nakal. "Katakan." Enma membelai wajah kekasihnya, Tsuna yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua tangannya melingkar kokoh di pinggang Enma. "Kau sangat penasaran?"

"Aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi katakan."

"Ini."

Bukan jawaban yang Enma dapatkan. Melainkan sebuah ciuman yang menutup erat mulut Enma.

Lagi-lagi, Enma tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya dari Tsuna. Bukan hal besar. Hanya sangat mengganggu pikiran. Apa karna hal itu Tsuna memilihnya?

"Tsuna, berikan aku jawaban."

"Menikahlah denganku, Enma."

Apa? Enma terdiam seribu bahasa. Apa!? Wajah Enma memerah hebat. Itu adalah impian terbesarnya sejak lama. "Aku mau," kata Enma disertai anggukan. Dan pertanyaan Enma teralihkan begitu saja.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tak ada yang salah sedikit pun. Keduanya hidup seperti kebanyakan orang di luar sana. Enma tahu apa yang Tsuna lakukan di saat tak sedang bersamanya.

Kehidupan Tsuna yang glamor sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Enma. Pesta dan wanita sudah menjadi tradisi. Kedua hal itu Tsuna suguhkan pada mereka yang berhasil membuatnya "Terkesan".

Penampilan Tsuna, layaknya seperti seorang eksekutif. Setelan mahal, kemeja dari sutra, dan sepatu buatan tangan selalu menjadi prioritasnya. Tsuna sangat menikmati kehidupan duniawinya.

"Aku tak suka saat mata mereka melihat ke arahmu, Tsuna." Jelas terlihat mata nakal itu selalu memerhatikan suaminya ini.

"Tapi mataku hanya tertuju padamu." Tsuna mengecupnya berharap rasa cemburu Enma sedikit memudar.

"Tsuna."

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Enma sangat membutuhkan privasi.

Enma tersenyum tipis. Tsuna mengerti akan dirinya. Salah satu dari sekian hal yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Kali ini Enma yang memulai. Ia melepas pakaian atas suaminya hingga bertelanjang dada. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini. "Kau semakin tampan saja, Tsuna," puji Enma seraya menelusuri dada bidang sang suami dengan jari lentiknya.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Enma mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lurus Tsuna. Senyuman manis diperlihatkannya. Tangannya berpindah membelai wajah Tsuna perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin memiliki anak?"

Tsuna tersenyum tipis dan menurunkan tangan Enma dari wajahnya. Tsuna balas membelai wajah Enma. "Apa kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Ya."

"..."

Senyuman tipisnya tetap terukir. "Aku tak ingin memiliki anak yang menjalani hidupnya sebagai anak dari Tsunayoshi, gangster. Itu satu **Makna** yang masih kubenci, membuatku akan selalu menjadi gangster di mata dunia."

Enma sangat menyadarinya. Sekotor-kotornya tangan Tsuna, dia masih memiliki hati. "Tsuna..." Enma memeluk erat suaminya. "Aku mengerti."

Ini adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat hubungan Tsuna dengan wanita itu berakhir begitu saja.

Kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Tsuna tak semudah yang terlihat. Semua harta yang ada hanyalah untuk hiburan semata. Jabatan tinggi pun tak berpengaruh pada kisah cintanya. Kehidupan yang berlumur dosa akan selalu menjadi beban waktu yang terus menumpuk.

"Pertemuan itu... Kau akan mengahadirinya?"

"Dia bintang terkenal. Mana mungkin aku akan melewatkannya. Ini kesempatan, Enma."

Selain hubungan eratnya dengan Famiglia, Tsuna pun menjalin hubungan erat dengan para artis terkemuka di dunia. Koneksi yang hebat.

"Kau mau menghiasnya?"

Tsuna tertawa. "Kau sangat menyukai sentuhanku rupanya."

Enma pun tertawa pelan. "Aku sangat menyukainya." Kembali Enma memberi Tsuna sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Bibirmu manis..." Bibir manis yang tipis. Rasa manis yang membuat lidahnya tak henti-hentinya mencicipi setiap lekuk bibir Enma.

Tubuh tegap Tsuna menjadi tumpuan kedua tangan Enma. Sudah beberapa tahun mereka lewati bersama. Tak ada yang berubah dari hubungan asmara mereka.

"Haa... Ahh..."

Saat Tsuna menjelajahi tubuhnya yang sensitif, membuat sebuah pergerakan erotis yang memukau mata.

Tsuna tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh tangannya pada kejantanan Enma. Memanjakannya dengan sentuhan kecil.

"Enma..."

"Nhh, Tsuna..."

Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Enma. Lidahnya kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuh Enma. Mulai dari leher, turun ke dada, bermain sedikit di sana, dan kemudian bermain-main di perut Enma.

"Ahh..."

"Haa... Haa... Haa..."

Enma menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesuatu tengah mendesaknya. Kejantanannya sudah bereaksi.

Kejantanan Enma yang kokoh seketika dilahapnya. Menunggu sesuatu keluar untuk diteguknya.

"Ahh..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Hari itu tiba. Keduanya sudah tampil rapi. Tsuna akan ke bandara untuk menjemput orang penting. Enma tahu siapa orang itu.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Enma seraya memperbaiki letak dasi suaminya.

"Sudah." Tsuna mengecup dahi Enma dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Kau juga," senyum.

Tak sia-sia Enma menunggu Tsuna untuk sekian lamanya. "Aku siap." Enma memberikan ciumannya.

Sopir pribadi mereka datang. Menandakan kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka telah siap.

"Mobil sudah siap, Tsuna." Enma menyampaikan pesan yang diterimanya.

"Kita berangkat."

Enma mengangguk. Sejenak punggung itu ditatapnya saat membelakanginya. Yang perlahan menjauh.

Baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu, Tsuna tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai memegangi dadanya kesakitan. Membuat dua orang di sana syok hebat.

"Tsuna!"

Dengan segera Enma menghampirinya. Membaringkan tubuh Tsuna dipangkuannya. "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!" Enma memanggilnya terus dengan mata yang mulai menggenang. Tidak boleh. Tsuna tidak boleh meninggalkannya.

"E... E, Enma..." Tangannya terulur yang disambut erat oleh Enma. Tsuna menyadari ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan hidupnya. Ternyata ia yang lebih dulu pergi.

"Tsuna!" Tak bisa. Enma tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. "Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak Enma. Orang itu baru bereaksi setelah Enma berteriak.

Senyuman Tsuna yang kabur dipenglihatannya karna air mata itu memudar. Matanya perlahan menutup. Cokelat itu menghilang.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna!"

 _Aku tak ingin memiliki anak yang menjalani hidupnya sebagai anak dari Tsunayoshi, gangster. Itu satu "Makna" yang masih kubenci, membuatku akan selalu menjadi gangster di mata dunia._

"Aaaaaaa..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Berbeda dengan mereka yang mati di ujung pistol, Tsuna pergi karna kematian alami.

"Tsuna..."

 _Cukup sampai diriku saja._

Enma tahu beban berat yang dipikul oleh Tsuna selama ini. "Hanya sampai dirimu..." Enma tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pasti senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Namun tak sedikit pula yang menyayangkan kepergiannya. Tapi Tsuna tetap beruntung di akhir hayatnya. Sama seperti nama yang selalu disandangnya selama masih hidup, "Keberuntungan".

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Hola minna! xD

Kembali lagi dengan kisah terbaru(?)

Padahal udah "Kelelep" dan baru diberesin sekarang,hehe

Biasa kan, mau beresin yang A, malah yang beres duluan yang B ._.

Ini kisahnya Salvatore Lucania aka Charlie "Lucky" Luciano. Charles Lucky Luciano :3

Tentunya kisahnya dibumbui sedikit Yaoi,hhe

Aku cuma ngambil kepingan "Personal Life" Luciano yang menurutku menarik x3

Untuk cerita lengkap yang asli, silakan cari biografi-nya :3

Sampai jumpa di kisah gaje lainnya minna... 39!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
